


Start Real Slow

by coricomile



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: "There's no such thing as just head. It's a mouth. On your dick." Patrick squirms as he thinks about it. "I want a mouth on my dick."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my big bang or my Yuletide gift, but instead here's some drive by rookie porn.

Cats, Patrick thinks, are great and they should get one to keep around the locker room. They're soft and have like. Tiny claws and sandpaper tongues and big eyes that see shit in the dark. Patrick would like to see shit in the dark. That'd be pretty cool.

"Why don't people have night vision?" Patrick asks lazily, rolling his head on the cold metal floor so he can blink at Jonny.

Jonny's kind of fuzzy around the edges, but not the same kind of fuzzy as a cat. His hair isn't even all that soft, but Patrick flops a hand out anyway and pets Jonny's messy bangs. He likes it when Jonny wears his hair short. Makes it easier to get into the bathroom on road trips.

"You don't feel like a cat," Patrick accuses.

Jonny snorts and pushes his head up into Patrick's palm. He's shirtless, because Jonny's always shirtless if people let him be, and there's a tiny line of hickeys leading into his shorts. Patrick kind of wants to prod at the fading color, but moving is kind of beyond him. He hasn't smoked since juniors, and whatever shit Jonny got is amazing. 

"You had sex," he points out. Jonny laughs again.

"I got head," Jonny corrects. His voice is low and rumbly and hoarse from the joint, and Patrick wants him to keep talking. Jonny doesn't talk nearly enough. 

"You should tell me about it," Patrick mumbles. He's never gotten a blowjob. Not that he hasn't tried. But usually he ends up between some girl's legs, sticky and hot and hard, only to be left dry in the end. It's bullshit. Maybe he should stop hooking up with chicks at bars. He can't even get drunk to soothe his blue balls. 

"It's just head," Jonny says, but he sounds smug. He rolls onto his side, head resting against Patrick's elbow. It makes it hard to pet him, but Patrick's not quite ready to give up the way it makes his palm tingle, so he deals with the strange angle and crosses his eyes until he can focus on Jonny's mouth.

"There's no such thing as _just_ head. It's a mouth. On your dick." Patrick squirms as he thinks about it. "I want a mouth on my dick."

"We all do," Jonny says gravely. But he's smiling, his crooked mouth up close, and Patrick feels like he's being made fun of. Stupid Jonny, with his stupid blowjob getting dick.

"Don't parotn- patrina- make fun of me." Patrick pulls at Jonny's hair, scowling. Jonny pats his cheek.

They're quiet for a while, Patrick feeling the pleasant buzz under his skin. There was something that he had wanted, but he can't remember what it is now. It nags at him, makes him unable to relax. When Jonny presses his nose into the dip of Patrick's elbow, Patrick squirms. They're kind of tangled up on the floor of Seabs' guest room, the open window not doing a lot to air out the sharp, sweet smell of the weed, but letting in the cold air from outside. Patrick's cold, but he doesn't want to move. Jonny's got one of his massive fucking thighs over Patrick's, and when he rolls a little to take pressure off his hip, Patrick can feel the bulge of Jonny's dick. 

"You're hard," he whispers, like Jonny doesn't know. He might not. Patrick doesn't want to embarrass him. Still, he can feel the heat of Jonny's hard on against his thigh, and it makes his stomach feel fluttery and weird. His own dick chubs up a little, which is stupid. It's just Jonny. 

"We were talking about blowjobs," Jonny says, amused. "I'm cataloging the top five."

Patrick wrinkles his nose- does it again because the way it feels makes laughter bubble up in his chest- and wriggles his hips. Jonny clamps his thigh down and Patrick bites off a groan as it presses against his dick. He asks, "what makes one better than another?"

"It's all about technique," Jonny answers, rocking against Patrick's thigh without thinking about it. That's weird. Patrick's not used to dudes humping him nonchalantly. He's not really used to dudes humping him full stop.

"It can't be that hard," Patrick muses out loud. Insert dick, suck, repeat. It's all got to be good.

Jonny snorts, a burst of breath hitting Patrick in the face. It makes him itch, and he wriggles his nose in a vain effort to make it go away. He opens his mouth and presses his tongue against the back of his sticky dry teeth. He's kind of hungry, but food is way too far away. Plus, Seabs will get that look like he's disappointed in them. Whatever. Like he didn't get stoned as a teenager. 

"I bet I could do it," he says. Dicks aren't food, but one in his mouth should make the dryness go away. "I can totally do it. Bet I can make it in your top five."

"Way to be ambitious, Kaner." Jonny rolls onto his back, Patrick's arm still stuck under his head. He flops his hand onto his stomach, scratching idly at the dark hair leading down into his shorts. His hard on looks like it hurts, outlined visibly by the dark red fabric of his shorts. Patrick can't stop looking at it, which is weird. After a minute, Jonny turns to look at him, grinning and wriggling his hips. "Well, if you're going to do it, get to it."

Jonny's kind of a jerk.

Still, Patrick tugs until he can get his arm out, ignoring the funny pins and needles feeling that works its way up past his elbow and into his bicep. Jonny's head thunks off the floor, a solid sound that echoes. Good, Patrick thinks. Jerk.

It takes him a second to roll over onto his stomach, and even longer to scoot down between Jonny's thighs. They really are gigantic, bracketing Patrick in as Jonny raises his knees. Patrick presses his cheek against one and rubs his face against it, which is probably weird, but he's about to suck his first dick. It's all a little weird. He reaches up and plants his hand over the rise of Jonny's cock, probably too hard if the noise Jonny lets out means anything. He gets distracted by the way Jonny feels under his hand, hot and hard under the nylon. He rubs his palm over the bulge of it, feeling it jump up into hand. Patrick laughs, giggles really, and does it again.

"Less teasing, more sucking," Jonny says tightly above him. Pushy, dickhead Jonny.

"You're such an asshole," Patrick mumbles as he tugs at the waist of Jonny's shorts. 

When Jonny's dick is finally free, Patrick laughs. He's at that floaty part of the high where everything is hilarious for no reason at all, and dicks are already the funniest thing on the planet. Jonny's is kind of skinny, but it's long, the red head of it peeking out from his foreskin. Patrick doesn't really know what to do with with foreskin. It's weird and kind of bunchy and soft when Patrick touches it. 

"You're losing points, man," Jonny tells him. He's watching, head tilted up. He doesn't look pissed, just kind of bemused. "Totally lost the top spot to Jenna Meyers."

Patrick scowls and wraps his hand around the base of Jonny's cock. Fuck Jonny and fuck Jenna. He's totally good enough to have the top spot. He'll prove it. He opens his mouth and goes for it.

It's kind of embarrassing when he misses. He goes nose first into Jonny's hip, which hurts, but he's too busy being offended when Jonny laughs at him to think about it. He scowls, but Jonny's cock is, like, pressed up against his cheek and Jonny just laughs harder at him. This close, Patrick can see the bunch and release of his abs. 

"Fuck you," Patrick says. He tightens his hand around the base of Jonny's dick and licks the head. It's salty, which Patrick should have guessed. It doesn't really taste like pussy, but it's not terrible. Mostly like skin and sweat. Jonny makes a high noise in the back of his throat that sounds really stupid, so Patrick does it again. 

He spends what feels like forever just licking the head of Jonny's dick, weighing it against his tongue and sucking on the soft give of foreskin. At some point he should probably, like, suck it, but Jonny doesn't seem to have any complaints and Patrick's kind of zeroed in on his mission. He can feel Jonny getting harder, the vein along the bottom of his dick pulsing against Patrick's tongue. 

When Jonny's dick is wet, spit slipping down into Patrick's fist, he tries to get it in his mouth again. It goes better this time. He doesn't try to go down too far, just kind of sucks on the tip. He's determined, but he's not stupid. Jonny drops a hand onto Patrick's head, his fingers curling in Patrick's hair, tugging at little. It feels weird, Patrick's scalp all tingly when he moves his head, but it's also kind of good.

"Fuck, Peeks," Jonny mumbles. Patrick glances up at his face and feels his mouth water. It looks really stupid, his mouth hanging open and his eyes half crossed, but it still makes Patrick's dick jump in his shorts. Fuck. No wonder Jonny gets laid all the time. He's fucking hot. 

Patrick slides his mouth down a little, brings it back up. He's high enough that it makes his head feel swimmy. He does it again, and again, his tongue pressed flat behind his teeth. He likes the feeling of it, gets a little lost in the steady up down and the low groans Jonny makes whenever he does something good. This isn't hard, he thinks. He's totally gonna get into the top five. 

"Shit, I'm gonna come," Jonny says, fisting his hand in Patrick's hair and pulling. Patrick replaces his mouth with his hand and stares up at Jonny's face. 

Patrick feels Jonny's dick jerk as he comes. It's totally bizarre, the pulse of it against his palm as Jonny shoots onto his stomach. Patrick kind of wants to lick it up, just to see what it tastes like, but he doesn't want to risk puking. That would probably suck. 

"Shit," Jonny says again. His fingers tighten in Patrick's hair before releasing. Patrick crawls up his body, getting jizz all over his shirt, but he doesn't care. Jonny's slumped down against the floor, eyes closed and breathing loudly from his mouth. God, he's so stupid. This isn't fair. 

"Fuck, Jonny, come on," Patrick says. He's not above humping Jonny like a dog, but even a hand to rub up on would be buddies. 

"Hang on-" Jonny shoves at him and there's a dizzy moment when the world spins, and then he's flat on his back, his shorts bunched up around his thighs. 

Jonny wraps his lips around Patrick's cock, all of his weight bracing Patrick down into the ground. His mouth is hot and wet, and Patrick can feel him drooling around his dick, which is both really hot and really gross all at once. Patrick looks down at him and groans. Shit, he's going to think about this every time Jonny talks. He's gonna have to learn to control his boners better. 

He comes embarrassingly fast and sort of forgets to warn Jonny about it. It just feels so fucking good and Jonny looks really, really good with Patrick's dick in his mouth. Jonny splutters and rears back, whipping the back of his hand over his mouth. The pissy look he's giving Patrick is the same one he gets on the ice sometimes. The next couple of weeks are going to be rough. Patrick wraps his legs around Jonny's waist and twists, toppling him onto the floor. They're maybe snuggling, but whatever. Patrick just got head for the first time and it was awesome. 

"That was awesome," Patrick says, because Jonny should know. 

"Eh," Jonny says. "Not bad for a first try. Top twenty, maybe." Patrick punches him. Top twenty his ass. Like Patrick didn't just rock his world. Jonny snorts and pats Patrick's face with his open palm. "You're a hard worker. You'll get better."


End file.
